Of The Victims of Love
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Yang kita bicarakan ini cinta sederhana; Hanya tentang dua orang yang melihat satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama. Namun, saat tatapan itu tidak berbalas, seketika segalanya jadi rumit. /oneshot/ /NaruSaku, implied!SasuSaku/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Notes **__Canon setting, implied! SasuSaku. BGM fic bisa di-download di profil saya :). As usual, read with your light mind and don't think too much. dan maaf dengan judul yang super cheesy. Can't help it. LOL

* * *

_

**Of The Victims of Love**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

_._

_._

_Yang kita bicarakan ini cinta sederhana;_

_Hanya tentang dua orang yang melihat satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama._

_Namun, saat tatapan itu tidak berbalas, seketika segalanya jadi rumit._

_._

_._

Mereka duduk berdampingan, rumput yang tertiup angin terasa menggelitik tangan. Pagi itu pagi yang biasa di bulan Maret; cuaca masih agak dingin, namun matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya—memberi bayangan pada deretan pohon Sakura yang baru saja mekar setengah, mengaburkan garis-garis cahaya kekuningan yang menembus ranting. Musim semi baru saja akan dimulai. Dua kotak makan tergeletak di dekat mereka duduk, satu kosong dan satu lagi tersisa separuh.

"Tanggal yang aneh untuk mengajakku ohanami, Naruto." Sakura berujar tanpa menoleh, mata hijaunya memperhatikan bunga-bunga Sakura di atas kepala mereka. "Bunga Sakura belum juga mekar penuh, kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku sudah bilang…"

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. "Yang aneh itu kau, Sakura-chan. Karena meskipun kau bilang bunga Sakura baru mekar separuh, tapi kau menerima ajakanku dan lihat, kita sekarang sedang di sini menikmati hanami."

Ia terkekeh melihat pipi Sakura yang bersemu merah, menggumamkan kata-kata yang entah apa karena suaranya terlalu kecil untuk bisa terdengar. Naruto berdiri sebentar, menghirup sebebas-bebasnya udara awal musim semi, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke atas rumput. Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi aliran sungai yang tenang dan gerombolan anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul di atas jembatan.

"Yah, tak masalah," ujar Sakura, seakan meralat kalimatnya tadi, "aku selalu suka melihat Sakura. Bahkan Sakura yang hanya tinggal batangnya sekalipun."

"Heh, tentu saja. Bunga itu terukir sebagai namamu, dan kalau kau bilang kau tak suka Sakura, pasti banyak orang yang sibuk protes dan bertanya-tanya mengapa."

Naruto hafal betul kebiasaan gadis itu, dan dugaannya tepat—Sakura merengut dengan ekspresi lucu, sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan memukul lembut bahunya. Ah, tawa itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinganya. Begitu melegakan karena setidaknya, setidaknya, _setidaknya—_gadis itu tertawa.

Entah sejak kapan keinginan kecil itu menjadi begitu terpatri di hati kecilnya.

Ingin melihat gadis itu tertawa.

.

.

_(Aku tak bisa menahannya, Naruto. Kumohon… bawalah Sasuke pulang—_

_Aku janji, aku janji—aku akan membawanya kembali— (…padamu? Demi kamu?)_

_Air mata gadis itu jatuh ke tanah, dan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tinju._

_Entah marah pada orang yang pergi begitu saja—entah pada dirinya sendiri yang ingin menghapus wajah sendu itu dan menggantinya dengan senyuman, namun tak bisa._

_Entah.)_

_._

_._

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa pembicaraan—namun itu bukan keadaan yang canggung. Mereka sudah kenal belasan tahun, bertemu hampir setiap hari, lingkup pekerjaan yang sama, dan itu semua, paling tidak—masa yang cukup untuk membuatmu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa perlu mencari bahan obrolan.

Sekejap rambut Sakura tertiup angin, dan ia sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan jari, karena oh, sudah berapa tahun berlalu dan kini rambutnya sudah mencapai punggung, dan gadis itu bergumam bahwa ia harus memotong lagi rambutnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapinya, alih-alih menjawab, ia mengulurkan tangannnya dan membetulkan rambut gadis itu, meskipun tak begitu berarti karena ia berbaring malas-malasan, dan berujung dengan kegiatan isengnya menarik-narik rambut panjang gadis itu, dan Sakura meliriknya galak sehingga kegiatan itu pun tak berlangsung lama. Namun Sakura masih duduk di sebelahnya, sekali lagi memperhatikan kelompok anak-anak yang berkumpul di jembatan, dan sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, Naruto, lihat."

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, mata birunya mencari arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Itu," suara gadis itu lirih, "mereka memakai _hitae-ate* _, ya? Sepertinya mereka _genin _yang sedang bersiap menjalankan misi hari ini."

Satu anak perempuan, dua anak laki-laki di atas jembatan. Sepertinya dari tadi mereka tengah menunggu seseorang—mungkin _jounin _pembimbing mereka. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, karena kelihatannya mereka sedang berdebat seru sekali, dan yang mampu Naruto tangkap hanyalah cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan oleh _hitae-ate _mereka.

"Kau benar." Segaris senyum tipis, perasaannya mendadak bernostalgia, "sudah berapa tahun, ya, Sakura? Satu, dua, tiga.. empat tahun?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Tapi Naruto tahu sekarang mereka sedang membayangkan hal yang sama. Jejak-jejak memori dari usia dua belas, seorang anak perempuan berbaju merah, dua anak lelaki berbaju biru dan kuning, didampingi seorang _jounin _berambut perak yang lebih suka tidur atau membaca buku dibanding mengurus mereka. Bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil, berlari menyusuri sungai, mempelajari hal baru setiap harinya…

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang bebas, kadang bertengkar satu sama lain, namun masalah tak pernah sehebat apa yang mereka alami bertahun-tahun kemudian. Empat tahun dengan kondisi yang tak menentu. Mencari kesana-kemari. Perubahan emosi dan kenyataan yang harus ditelan meskipun pahit.

Angin bertiup agak kencang, menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak Sakura malang yang belum sempat mekar penuh.

.

.

_(Sakura-chan, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membawa dia pulang, aku…_

_Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu._

—_Bukan, bukan salahmu. Kau selalu tahu itu. Kau sudah tahu itu. Tapi kenapa—_

…_kau tahu bukan kau yang membuatnya menangis. Sekaligus kenyataan bukan dirimu yang sanggup membawa senyum itu kembali ke wajahnya.)_

.

.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya, mata Naruto yang baru saja akan terpejam terbuka lagi. Didengarnya Sakura berbisik, "kau berubah."

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak berlarian, lalu berubah menjadi Sasuke dan membuat tabiatnya terlihat buruk di depan orang, kau tidak berteriak-teriak lagi… meskipun kuakui kegilaanmu terhadap ramen tidak mungkin bisa diubah."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto hanya menyeringai. ia menepuk pelan pipi Sakura dengan dua jarinya, "sepertinya perubahannya tidak terlalu signifikan, kalau mendengar kata-katamu tadi." Naruto tertawa kecil, bangkit dan mengubah posisinya—kini mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan. "Tahun ini usiaku dua puluh satu, dan kalau aku masih belum berubah juga, bukankah aku akan dimarahi kalian?"

"Kalian? Siapa?" tawa Sakura kembali terdengar, "aku? Iruka-_sensei_? Tsunade-_shishou_?"

"Yah, kau sudah menebak sekitar enam puluh persen."

Musim berganti. Tahun berjalan. Mereka tumbuh.

Tapi matanya yang melihat Sakura dengan cara seperti itu, masih sama. Ia tahu tapi juga tak ingin tahu. Bertahun-tahun seperti itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura, ia tahu perasaannya sendiri, tapi ia tak tahu ke mana perasaan ini harus dibawa.

.

.

"Sudah empat tahun dan kau juga sudah semakin kuat dibanding dulu," Naruto memperhatikan Sakura bermain dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya selagi gadis itu berujar, "…dan kita masih begini saja. Yang aku tahu, aku makin lemah dari waktu ke waktu."

"Lemah? Jangan bercanda, Sakura-chan—kau tahu semua laki-laki di Konoha akan pikir dua kali sebelum melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadapmu." Naruto terkekeh, namun ia mendapati sorot mata serius dari Sakura, membuatnya terdiam. "…Maaf."

"Bukan," Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengoreksi, "tidak. Aku memang lemah dari dulu. Kau tahu, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun hal itu sama sekali tidak berubah—kelemahanku adalah yang satu itu dan aku merasa bodoh."

Perlahan Naruto mampu menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan gadis itu, dan ia menghela napas panjang. "Dan kau tahu, Sakura… kau kuat dengan caramu sendiri, bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah sekuat orang lain." Sakura menggelengkan kepala, tangannya menangkup menutup wajahnya, dan sekejap Naruto dapat melihat butiran bening di sudut mata hijaunya, meskipun cepat Sakura menghapusnya.

Musim berganti.

"Dengar, Naruto… mengapa aku begitu bodoh sampai terus menunggunya seperti ini?"

Tahun berjalan.

Mereka tumbuh.

Tapi perasaan itu masih sama.

.

.

_(aku, juga kamu._

_Padamu._

_Aku juga bodoh._

_Kau tahu?)_

.

.

Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah benar-benar Sakura—nama terukir hanya untuk gadis itu. Sesaat kuat, sesaat juga begitu rapuh. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa melihat sisi rapuhnya, dan ia selalu bisa menangkap kerapuhannya—berharap bisa membenarkannya, mendampinginya di sisi, dan kenyataan juga yang harus ditelannya—orang itu bukan dia.

Bukan dia. Kalimat itu menggema di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Tapi perasaannya sendiri sudah begitu lama berkhianat.

"Kemari," Naruto merengkuh punggung Sakura, dan ia merasakan tangannya sendiri bergetar. Memori kecil-kecil mendadak bermunculan, terbuka seperti halaman-halaman tersembunyi dari buku tua. Ditatapnya gadis itu, dan ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri diantara kilauan bening hijau matanya, dan sejenak ia terdiam.

Naruto tahu bagaimana gadis itu selalu menunggu lelaki itu terbangun, betapa sakit hatinya gadis itu sewaktu lelaki itu pergi, ia tahu betapa kuat usahanya untuk membawa lelaki itu pulang, dan perasaannya hancur begitu saja.

Tapi disinilah Sakura—masih menunggu.

Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan kecil yang menusuk hatinya setiap kali melihat gadis itu mendampingi lelaki itu di rumah sakit, ia tahu betapa pedih rasanya saat tahu gadis itu mencoba menahan lelaki itu dan gagal, ia tahu betapa kuat usahanya membawa lelaki itu pulang demi membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tahu dan selalu tahu, dan setiap kali juga perasaaan itu ditekan oleh perasaan lain yang jauh lebih kuat.

_(dan di sinilah Naruto—masih menunggu.)_

.

.

Ia menggeleng perlahan, memeluk Sakura, dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di sana. "Tidak, kau tidak bodoh, Sakura—" ia berbisik perlahan di telinga gadis itu, sekaligus merasakan rasa sesak yang membuncah mengisi dadanya, "…kau tidak bodoh. Sama sekali tidak."

Angin masih bertiup agak kencang, menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang rapuh ke atas tanah.

.

.

_Yang kita bicarakan ini cinta sederhana;_

_Hanya tentang dua orang yang melihat satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama._

_Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum,_

_Namun apa yang harus kulakukan saat orang yang kau lihat bukanlah aku?_

_._

_._

_(tahukah kau bahwa aku juga?)

* * *

_

**end

* * *

**

_*Hitae-ate: _Ikat kepala yang dipakai para _shinobi_, memiliki lambang di plat logam sesuai dengan desa darimana ia berasal.

**AN **OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO WE HAVE A COOL NARUTO HERE. BE HAPPY GUYYYZZZ. Naruto akan tumbuh seiring waktu, dan meskipun yang ini perubahannya agak… ekstrem (ehm), saya senang bisa bikin sisi lain dari Naruto (baca: galau). Eh tapi kan Naruto itu aslinya ganteng, jadi pas-pasin aja yah (hahaha, apa sih). Fic ini tadinya didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sakura, tapi jadinya malah lebih fokus ke Narutonya. Akhir-akhir ini, saya mendapati kalau emosi Sasuke dan Naruto lebih asyik dieksplorasi daripada Sakura. Karena Masashi Kishimoto yang nggak adil terhadap gadis, saya jadi kesulitan menelusuri emosi Sakura bisa sedalam apa (yang berujung dengan saya meneror **Luthrythm **dengan SMS. Haha.).

Naruto, oh Naruto… kenapa kamu begitu baik hati sih? Saya bawa pulang aja, mau ya… Sakura mah buang aja ke laut… #eaaaaa

Btw, saya nulis fic ini pakai BGM, dan link bisa didapat di profil saya. Lagunya bahasa Korea sih, jadi ngga nyambung, tapi iramanya oke banget lho menurut saya. ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
